fnaf the beast
by STRIKER ENERGY
Summary: At first Freddy and his gang was not doing to well when mr.Fazbear decide to buy a new animatronic that will be able to save the pizzaria who know's find out when we take the journey it to the heart of the beast P.S i do not own five night at freddys scott cawthon does. i do not own anybody's just my oc rated m for the future
1. its awaken

Day's have pasted since Freddy and his friend's forgave Foxy for the bite of 87. "well you guys all know we haven't be doing to well." said all of the animatronics looked down "so thats why i ordered a new animatronic,in the next two months he'll have to bein pirates cove the mean time." Foxy and the other's looked a bit confused "why?" Foxy asked "because there will be a new part of the just for him it allows the kids to run around its hide and go seek since he is going to look pretty big they will have to hide from him in order to win the ohhh its here lets go and bring him in!" shouted ten minutes later. "THAT'S A BIG CRATE!" mike shouted "let's open this mike come help me out." mike went to go grab a crowbar and helped him open the crate all they was the tail for the first minute. "WOW that looks so cool,wait are those spike's." asked still amazed at what he was looking at " what is it?" asked the animatronics at the same time "well this the Goliath." said "mike can u go power him on please." mike went up to it and powered it on they saw snow white eyes appear(now im able i!)I looked around the pizzaria "is this the pizzaria?" i was still confused at where i was "welcom Goliath." I looked at him and some what smiled "so this will be?" I said " yes it will my young one" I was showen around the pizzaria by chica "this is where your going to have to stay for bit friend." chica was kinda scared of me cause I looked a beast I couldn't blame her. But maybe there will hope that some one will love me for who I was, I looked towards the window stared at stars for hours till I went to sleep but I didn't allow it to make me look weak. All I could dream about is how im going to have fun. Else where. "hey Freddy what do you think about are new friend?" bonnie asked "he is just a mindless beast!" said Freddy "why do you say that?" bonnie was confused now of what freddy said "he is going to get everybody hurt thats why BONNIE!" freddy shouted almost loud enough to almost wake me but hey that's what freddy going treat me like I might as well get use to it. Its going to be a long two months of anyone life.

* * *

**Goliath"well aint that a good way how to introduce are self"**

**Me"why yes it is my fellow minion!"**

**Well any way guys hoped u injoyed ill be updating daily by the goliath is from evolve im just the goliath lover but ya leave reviews and ill be accepting ocs 9 for good 10 evil**

**Goliath"lets go my alpha"**

**Me"ya lets go"**

**Bye**


	2. a new friend

**I just got a new oc from grezzwizard thank you so much for your oc. she is a new oc to the story her name is selene so ya go check out grezzwizard storys now back to the story.**

* * *

Two months had pasted. The new sector of the building was finished. "hey look mommy there's a new animatronic!" a little girl said "I can see that sweety."

said the mother, the little girl ran to the new area of the building where kids were waiting to play the new game. A new game was about to start, everybody went to hide from me. I manage to find half of the kids, the kids had a blast playing hide and go seek with me the last were hard to but they did win the game. But the fun all ended when I found blood on the floor i told one of the kids to go get the guard, I followed the blood and found a kid getting stabed by a guy in purple"HEY YOU!" I yelled at the man, he justed looked and ran away this young girl named selene. She was of the teenagers that was in the game, she brought one of the guard.

* * *

TIME SKIP 12:00 A.M

* * *

"what the hell happend back there!" said freddy very pissed off at me "look i dont know what happend all i know is that the guy was wearing purple!" said me and yet no one believed me the only did selene cause there at the time. "you guys really think that it was me?" i said "look you where there at the time." said bonnie, at this point they were getting me really at them so I just walked to the office execpting to see mike but no it was selene. I just looked at her dumb founded "why are you in here?" I asked her she just smiled and said "im going to be filling in for mike since he is sick." thats what selene said "well is okay if I can stay in here then?" I asked, she just nodded "by the way what where you guys talking about?" she just looked at me "honestly there blaming me for what happend today." as I said that I just looked at the floor "hey I believe you." she said "because you there?" i asked her "that and I dont think you need to be blamed for someones choice." I just looked her "I guess your right about that." I was still some what mad and sad at the same time "can I ask you something?" she looked at me confused "sure why not." selene looked at the cameras. "why do you think they hate me?" selene looked kinda confused "I just think they dont understand you." after she said that chica and foxy came in holding hands "there you are goli...wait who's she?" foxy looked at her "she's filling in for mike because he is sick." they looked at each other and strugged "what are you guys doing here?" I asked since i have no idea what they did during the night "oh we just came in to check on you and to make sure your okay, from the look's of it you look fine." I justed rolled my eye's "well you guys can go now." foxy walked up to me and said "dont let freddy get to you okay friend?" I just sighed, it was almost six so it was almost time for me to go, I walked past selene and told her i'd be seeing later, after I did that I walked back to my area and falled a sleep think about who was guy in purple.

* * *

**goliath:"well i think i might have fallen in love selene!"**

**Selene:"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**

**Goliath:"ohhh shit time to go!"**

**Me:"well aint that a first"**

**Viewer:"what's do you mean by that?"**

**Me:"my goliath is trying to run and hide from a girl hahaha XD!"**

**Well i hope you injoys this guys im going to bed now btw there are 8 oc slots for good and 10 for evil well any way have a good night everbody**


End file.
